Who's Your Daddy?
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kim falls victim to Drakken's new experiment and she turns to Shego for support. But will the bad-girl offer a helping hand once she realises she may be way in over her head? KiGo goodness!


"**Who's Your Daddy?"**

_**This turned out to be a decent one-shot attempt, though it may turn into something more if people review and shoot out some ideas. It's been a while since I wrote a KiGo and you know, it feels good to be back in the game. This is mostly just an overview of Shego's personal background and such. I hope you like it. Please R&R if you want more!**_

_**NOTE: I might change the title later on if the plot goes in a different direction. But I like it so I wanna keep it for now. Does it make you wonder if Shego will go good again (you can easily guess why) or in some twist of fate will world-saver Kim Possible (That's sexy. Hahaha!) go bad? Yeah, yeah…I know it's over-used. Live with it. ^_^**_

_~ Chapter One: For The Love Of Shego ~_

A tall, pale-skinned teenager sat in Starbucks enjoying a green tea latté. She was alone and sitting discreetly back in the furthest corner of the coffee shop. The youth kept a watchful eye on the door, not because she was waiting for somebody, but she did it from force of habit. You couldn't be too careful in Middleton. The place was crawling with creeps and psychos. Customers who passed the empty booth in which she sat in on their way to the washroom would give her odd, dirty, and often simpering looks. A few boys around her age were actually cocky enough to sit with her and flirt. But the girl held no interest for the conceited, pubescent males and made no effort to hide that fact. She remained unresponsive to their flirting attempts or cast cold glares that could cut glass, making them scamper away and go back to what they had been doing.

This mysterious teenager was known as Shaiana Nicole Go, or more commonly, Shego. Four months prior to her current state of affairs, she had been marked as a heroine. A world-saving icon. What changed? She had turned over to the dark side, or so to speak. Shego had gotten tired of her role as the 'brains of the operation' when it came to being the leader of Team Go, a group of diverse siblings who possessed super powers obtained from a multi-hued meteor that crashed into their tree house when they were only mere children. It gave each sibling their own unique power and a special 'glow' that changed the coloration of their skin.

Hego, the oldest of the group, got super strength and the 'blue glow'. The second oldest sibling, Mego, with his 'purple glow' could shrink at will. Next came Shego with her 'green glow', which gave her the power to generate flame-like bolts of energy in her hands. Finally, the Wegos were the youngest of the team, having the 'red glow', and the ability to duplicate themselves. Together, over the course of their occupation, the siblings fought side-by-side against the villains that terrorized their hometown of Go City.

So it was when Shego realized that she liked the malevolence more than she fought it, things took a turn. She packed up her stuff, bid ado to her brothers, and left the residence of Go Tower to work for a blue-skinned scientist named Dr. Drakken, who had the intention of taking over the world. His ambition seemed to work for her, so she became his associate. Now the teen was on the opposite side of the law. No regrets weighed down on her shoulders from the decision to go evil. And there was a lot of plus sides of being one of the bad guys. One was the paychecks she received from Drakken. The guy was loaded, which surprised her. All she had to do was steal stuff for him, take down anyone who dared to get in her way, and fight Kim Possible.

Ah, Kim Possible. The girl who could do anything. The kid who saved the world on a daily basis. Though she would never admit it, Shego had a great respect for Kim as a rival. The red-head was her even match, a goody two-shoes version of herself. She couldn't help but to taunt the girl whenever they clashed and never passed up on an opportunity to criticize her sense of fashion. It was quite amusing to see the heroine either get all worked up or fight back with even more endeavor. But most of the time, their fists did the talking. A good brawl with Kim Possible gave Shego stimulating adrenaline rushes as well as a few painful cuts and bruises when the red-head got lucky. Kim would always find a way to foil Drakken's plans for world domination or escape his traps. Along with her clumsy sidekick, Ron Stoppable, she came out on top every time and landed her and her Drakken behind bars. Most jails couldn't contain the thief for more than a couple of hours before she grew bored and blasted her way out, not caring about the damage she made or who tried to pursue.

Shego liked to be solo. Vacationing in spa resorts and soaking up the sun on exotic beaches were her ways to just kick back and relax. It was her 'Shego-time' and anyone who disagreed ended up getting charred…or worse. Some forgot that she possessed extensive martial arts skills and impressive fitness and agility. And as a bonus, the meteor gave her super-human durability. It took a lot to take down the ex-heroine.

Back in the present, the pale-green teen had finished her beverage. She shrugged on her short black leather jacket, slid her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose, and strode towards the exit. A pretty girl at a table drinking coffee gave Shego a smile as she passed by in a docile fashion and was surprised to get one back along with a wink. Smirking, the raven-haired beauty pushed open the door of Starbucks and sauntered at an easy pace down the street. Her hands were stuffed into the tight pockets of her black skinny jeans, her posture was relaxed, and her high-tops were soundless on the sidewalk.

Shego knew as soon as she had stepped out of the shop that she was being followed. Whoever it was had decent stealth, but lacked velocity. She guessed it was an under-cover cop trying to get her into some kind of waylay to capture her, and she wasn't about to fall for it. Keeping up her pace without looking back, the thief bee-lined through other pedestrians toward a public park, noting how closely her follower was keeping up. Of course Shego had no intention of heading back to the lair and giving up its location. This person was stupid if that's what they anticipated she would do. The teen casually seated herself on a park bench and waited with her fingers laced behind her head. She rested an ankle on her knee for good measure in her act of feigning unawareness of the situation.

Five minutes passed. Seven minutes…

Shego grabbed the hands behind her with inhuman speed before they even came in contact with her shoulders and flipped the stalker neatly over her and the bench. The person groaned as their back hit the concrete at Shego's feet. First checking for any curious eyes in her direction, the green youth's right hand ignited in plasma and her left grabbed the loose collar of her stalker.

"Who are you?" she growled, the flames surrounding her hand glowing a little brighter. "Answer me before my fist says hi to your face!"

The person wore baggy jogging pants and a dark hoody, face hidden behind an orange scarf. The smaller person struggled in the pissed teenager's hold, appearing to be scared and out of breath.

"P-Please…" was the anxious plea.

Shego tore off the stalker's weak disguise and stared down in a mixture of disgust and surprise at the revealed identity of the person.

"_What the fuck?"_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Author's Notes: How was that for a cliff-hanger? MUWAHAHAHA! As you may have noticed, I made Shego a teenager in this story. I was inspired by a picture called 'Back To School Rules' on DeviantART (drawn by CreatureOfEclipse). Shego looked so totally sexy and bad-ass in the drawing that I just had to write this story! XD Remember to review!_


End file.
